


Christmas

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon





	Christmas

Wir hatten den Morgen den 24. Dezembers,an welchem sowohl Harvey als auch ich noch im Büro waren um die letzten Sachen für unseren Fall wasserdicht zu machen. 

Das letzte Mal für die nächsten drei Tage lief ich den Gang zu Harveys Büro hinunter. In meiner Hand ein kleines Geschenk, als Dankeschön für das Jahr. Er ist die einzige Person an Familie die ich noch habe. Grammy ist vor fast 3 Monaten von uns gegangen und das mit Rachel hat nicht hingehauen und ist in eine eher Bekanntschaft als Freundschaft übergeschlagen. 

Ich räusperte mich als ich in der Tür seines Büros stand woraufhin er mit einem warmen Lächeln aufschaute. "Alles fertig?" Zufrieden nickte ich und überreichte ihm das Geschenk. "Was ist das?" Harvey nahm es dankend entgegen. 

"Eine Kleinigkeit. Frohe Weihnachten." Den Stift in seiner Hand legte er beiseite und löste das Geschenkpapier. Es fielen zwei Manschetten Knöpfe hinaus mit den Inizialien "H."Und "S.". Er hob sie vom Tisch auf und nickte mir anerkennend zu. Anschließend nahm er den Bilderrahmen hinaus, in dem ein Foto von uns Beiden bei einer Veranstaltung der Firma gelegt war. Benjamin hatte es mir von dem Fotographen besorgt. "Danke, Mike." Den Bilderrahmen stellte er vor sich auf den Schreibtisch und dah mir in die Augen. "Feier schön." Für einen kurzen Moment wollte ich etwas sagen aber ich log ihn an. "Ja. Ja, werde ich. Du auch." Meine Hände ließ ich in meine Tasche sinken und verließ sein Büro. 

Mit meinem Mantel übergeworfen verließ ich das Gebäude und ging hinaus in die Kälte. Auf den Straßen herrschte noch viel Trubel, weshalb ich mich entschied zu Fuß anstatt mit dem Taxi in einem Stau zu landen, nach Hause zu gehen. Vereinzelnt vielen Schneeflocken vom Himmel, die auf dem dunklen Stoff meiner Jacke zu sehen waren. Ich würde heute nicht wie sonst jedes Jahr in die Kirche fahren.Nicht ohne meine Großmutter. 

In meiner Wohnung ließ ich den Fehrnseher laufen, auf dem irgendein Weihnachtsfilm lief, der genauso kitschig war wie jeder andere und abeitete an ein paar Pro- bona Fällen. 

Stunde um Weihnachtsfilm um Fall verging.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl legte ich mich in mein Bett und fühlte mich das erste Mal seit langen wieder Einsam. Nicht einmal Trevor könnte ich anrufen. Oder Jennie. Geschweige den Rachel, die gerade mit ihrer Familie am gefüllten Tisch sitzt, welche sich Geschichten über ihr Jahr erzählen.

Mein Blick blieb an dem Bild hängen das ich aus Omas Zimmer mitgenommen hatte, nach dem sie verstorben war. Es zeigte mich mit Mama und Papa vorm Weihnachtsbaum. Ich saß auf dem Schoß meines Vaters, schützend hatte er einen Arm um mich und meine Mutter, die ihrern Kopf auf seine Schulter legte gelegt. Jedes Jahr an Weihnachten gab es Schkopudding was man auch an meinem Mund sehen konnte. Das erste Weihnachten nach dem meine Eltern verstorben waren, war das schlimmste. Ich saß alleine mit Oma daheim und aß still mein Abendessen, nach dem wir in der Kirche waren. Ab da haben wir angefangen Weihnachtsrituale einzuführen und es wurde von Jahr zu Jahr erträglicher. 

Ich lag noch länger auf meinem Bett und dachte nach,während der Zeiger die 10 Uhr passierte und ich mit einem Klopfen an der Tür aus meinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Harvey." Überrascht blickte ich ihn an, zwang mich aber nicht zu einem Lächeln. "Darf ich rein kommen?" Ich öffnete die Tür weiter, während er beim Eintreten den Geruch von warmen Essen hinein brachte. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Auflaufform, in der anderen eine  Schüssel. Beides mit Alufolie abgedeckt.

"Was machst du hier?" Ein bisschen überfordert sah ich ihn an, während er die Schüsseln auf meinem kleinen Tisch stellte und seinen Mantel ablegte. "Ich war bei meiner Familie Abendessen und mir ist klar geworden, dass du alleine hier sitzen musst, es sei denn du hättest Menschen bezahlt die dir Gesellschaft leisten also habe ich etwas eingepackt, damit du zumindest ein bisschen Weihnachten hast."  Taff nickte ich. "Danke, Harvey." 

Er sah sich um und entdeckte die Akten mit dem Logo der Firma darauf weshalb ich schnell ablenkte. "Setz dich!Ein Bier?" Er nickte und zog den Stuhl ein Stück vom Tisch weg. "Ich hoffe du magst es." Sprach er das Essen an und nahm ein Schluck von dem Bier. "Ich ess alles." Gab ich als sarkastische Antwort und war immer noch überrascht von seinem Besuch. 

Ich wusch schnellstmöglich zwei Teller ab, legte Messer und Gabel dazu bevor ich die Alufolie von der Auflaufform nahm. In ihr lagen Braten Stücke mir Kartoffeln und ein wenig Gemüse. Die Folie formte ich zu einem Ball und verfehlte den Mülleimer. "Das kann ich besser." Harvey nahm die Folie von der Schüssel und formte diese ebenfalls zu einer Kugel während ich an dem Inhalt stocken begann. "Schau hin." Ich hielt meine Tränen für einen Moment zurück und folgte Harveys Wurfkünsten bevor ich entgültig in Tränen ausbrach.

Der Geruch von Schokopudding erinnerte mich an das letzte Weihnachten mit meinen Eltern. Kombiniert mit der Einsamkeit riss er alte Wunden auf. "Was ist los?" Ich schluchzte einmal auf, was Harvey dazu brachte aufzustehen und in eine Umarmung zu ziehen."Ich bin hier, alles wird gut." Er zog mich näher an sich heran, an meinem Hinterkopf lag seine Hand, an dessen Ärmel die beiden Manschettenknöpfe im Licht der Küche funkelten.


End file.
